Check And Mate
by Name.Unkown
Summary: "Chess." It can be a complicated game. Unless if you have the right skills. Can Sakura Haruno handle being in such a game where it'll cost her friends lives and as well her own? Welcome to, "Chess."


**Hello, Welcome to Check & Mate. This is not one of my first stories. Here? It might be...but I did post some other stories LONG time ago. Anyhow. Therefore, this is kind of like my first Story on FF. But not the first one that I have wrought. Anyways, I hope you people like this story as much as I had wrought it. Now, Before I take my leave I have to say ; Please, PLEASE. Do not Flame. Yes, I would like your opinion on the story but please. We all hate flames hm. I do not mind getting them, but I just do not want them is all. So um anyhow I had this story (and some others) stuck inside my head and decided to write it! But I like to hand write them first then type. It is something that I use too. Anyhow Hope you enjoy R and R!**

**Ps: I know it is not a chapter but just bear with it for now okay. I will have the First chapter up in no time! (Oh and I'm looking for a good Beta!)**

**If I own Naruto, I would not be writing Fan Fictions now would I.**

**Check **_& _**Mate**

Prolog

The color of pink blue and orange surrounded the setting sun, it seem no later then six O'clock. People in the streets despairing little by little one by one, until it was empty well almost empty. Soft sounds of a female humming made the empty streets seem to be full but not with people but with sounds. The memories of the past floating in her head making the streets seem even fuller.

The young female could see in her minds eye every moment that she had made with her team-mates three years ago seem so vivid. Cringing at the thoughts of the past made her mood to drop, "Sakura-Chan," the said girl pushed those memories back where they had came from, Pandora's Box. Hoping to never opening it ever again, "Hai Naruto?" Sakura's voice was soft and low but something else seem to have a grip onto her vocal cords, like she was trying not to cry, "It's getting dark…do you want to walk home together?" asked Naruto.

Naruto had a quit handsome build then most of the other people that were in the village. He had somewhat long spiky hair that seems to define gravity, ocean blue eyes that you could drown in them (with a hint of red if you make him angry that is.) He had three marks that resemble whiskers on each cheek. The sun had kissed his skin making him a dark tan male. Of chores, it helped well with his eyes, bringing them out even more. His height six five, his weight one hundred and thirty.

Now, do not get me wrong he is not fat nor chubby; his weight had balance out the muscles underneath his ninja gear. He wore a bright orange jump suit with a black turtleneck that is attached to the brightly orange gear. The zipper as well was black. He wore his head-bend on his forehead. He smelt like ramen and fresh cut grass. He was hoping she would say yes, with a beautiful smile, but lately she has been depressed and distant. He could not bare the look in her eyes.

"Not tonight, sorry Naruto," he let out his breath that he did not noticed that he was holding. "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He knew the answers to that question but it never hurt to ask anyhow. "I have to work at the hospital, and then help with the nurses at the clinic then stop by at the Hokage's tower." Frowning slightly Naruto walked away stuffing his hands into his pockets, maybe he would asked Hinata to walk home with…it never hurts to ask.

She did not mean to hurt him though, it was true she will be busy but she cannot help it. By working, she could get her mind off the unwanted memoir that haunts her through out the days. She had once proclaimed and her devotion to one certain man that she had cherished in her younger years, at that age it was just a "crush" just a simple "crush" that would had gone way. But it never did, in fact as she thought to that night she will never mention to anyone or to herself again, she had shouted her love for the man that she had been crushing on, but was ignored and thrown away like some rag doll that's broken and no longer can be played with.

Scoffing to herself of such thoughts, she pushed herself off the crimson bridged where the old Team Seven had once meet for each missions they used to go on. She was foolish back then. A foolish naive girl who had almost everything she wanted in life, but her teammates. They had lost everyone and everything they had cared for. Well except for Naruto, he had nothing to begin with…but karma had been good to him that time around.

Her being bullied did not sum up the amount of loss and hurt that her teammates felt. Gritting her teeth at the mere thoughts of the past angered her already foul mood, with inhuman strength she set off to crush a bolder the size of a house. However, unknown to her surroundings a fully cloaked figure set after her. As if feeling the changing chores in the future dark clouds had settled over Konohagakure less then two hours, and thus Sakura had been made into a pun in the game of Chess.


End file.
